Fate/Zero Sanity
|''Fate|author = Batsu Karitoru}} is a story idea that turned into a manga and illustrated by Batsu Karitoru. A retelling story of Fate/Zero that what-if that servants got replaced by characters from other works of fiction, in this case with the exception of Saber, Archer, and Rider. Setting Coming soon... Characters This is the same storyline of ''Fate/Zero it added major twist, especially around the Servants got replaced, same detailing the event priors of the alternate Fourth Holy Grail War in Fuyuki City. It includes the following characters: (Note: Some characters are directly from mother-site unlike in original timeline only master have little synopsis including supports and others .) Masters Masters participating in the alternate Fourth Holy Grail War and names given to an individual the contract: ;Kiritsugu Emiya : (Japanese), (English) :Master of original Saber. In this events, he's accept Kariya offer alliance to allow live in castle along with Berserker and Soul. ;Tokiomi Tohsaka : (Japanese), (English) :Master of original Archer. In this events, he's shock by Kariya truth about to Zouken's scheme his previous daughter leading to outrage. ;Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald : (Japanese), (English) :Master of replaceable Lancer. In this events, he's mistakenly was second catalyst making him as 'good riddance' for Lancer's talking about his men and family and however it doesn't long. ;Waver Velvet : (Japanese), (English) :Master of original Rider. In this events, he's pretty much same as what's Rider following and meeting Sola-Ui for the first time after what fiancé did. ;Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri : (Japanese), (English) :In this events, she changed forever and for the first time as Master of replaceable Caster after original Master was serial killer making Kayneth compete. ;Kirei Kotomine : (Japanese), (English) :Master of replaceable Assassin. In this events, he's shock that this somewhat-not Hassan-i Sabbah, but was manipulate by his servant to make evil even without Archer. ;Kariya Matou :Tarusuke Shingaki (Japanese), (English) :Master of replaceable Berserker. In this events, he's change entirely without much problem to control as start development between two. Servants Servants participating in the alternate Fourth Holy Grail War and their true identities include the following: ;Saber : (Japanese), (English) :Artoria Pendragon, the King of Knights ;Archer : (Japanese), (English) :Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes, the Fifth King of Uruk ;Lancer : (Japanese), .}} (English) :Whitebeard (Edward Newgate), one of the Four Emperors of the Seas, wielder of the Gura-Gura No-Mi (Devil Fruit), and Father to his men ;Rider : (Japanese), (English) :Iskander (Alexander the Great), the King of Conquerors, ;Caster : (Japanese), (English) :Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer, the Salamander of Fairy Tail ;Assassin : (Japanese), and .}} (English) :Obito Uchiha, the Fourth Sage of Six Paths, and the Second Jinchuriki of the Ten Tails ;Berserker : (Japanese), (English) :Maka Albarn, the Meister of Death ;Avenger : (Japanese), (English) :Alucard, the King of Vampires, the Monster of Hellsing, and Count Dracula Supports Some character are supports taken the role development at help either Masters or Servants involved: ;Soul Evans : (Japanese), (Teen) (Adult) (English) :Berserker's Demon Weapon and partner in life. He is Death Scythe that's meister & weapon where Berserker most important Noble Phantasm activation different higher level of power. ;Irisviel von Einzbern : (Japanese), (English) :A decoy-master of Saber and wife of Kiritsugu. She's pretty much same goal without change throughout the story into otherwise it doesn't long live until her death is struggle by someone. ;Maiya Hisau : (Japanese), (English) :A harbor soft-spot of Kiritsugu, like Irisviel she doesn't have change throughout the story as same, but in hot-spot it never struggle by another. ;Risei Kotomine : (Japanese), (English) :The regulator of alternate Fourth Grail War, despite some four servants class have not identify even Tokiomi that irrelevant Servants was identify from previous Grail War, but alternate universe. This leading contact the mysterious organization that only known him met. ;Zouken Matou : (Japanese), (English) :The ancient head of the Matou family, in the lesser extent where Berserker got replace in the unique way he's kill not permanent. In this events, he's meets Tokiomi for the second time after what's Kariya's truth was about to relieve to be true. Others Any characters have taken minor role that help or twist into details in the events of Fate/Zero Sanity: (Note: Excluding some flashback that servants past especially some characters are from other works , members of OSG and epilogue that in cameo by the events that appears either in Fate/OSG and Fate/Stay Nightmare have important roles were not gonna include.) ;Edgar Silverstein : (Japanese), (English) :A mysterious person and leader of OSG have been issue by the Church this current Grail War. Leading throughout the leader and different members are not the same Earth as replacing Servants otherwise from other works of fiction. ;Angra Mainyu : (Japanese), (English) :The responsible have abilities that categories marked and replace four servants class and additional one irregular class. ;Reaper : (Japanese), (English) :A mysterious entity that inside the Grail in the presence within. He's came across only appear in Fate/Stay Nightmare. ;Ryuunosuke Uryuu : (Japanese), , later play as Shirou Kotomine in Fate/Stay Nightmare succeed .}} (English) :Without an eldritch abomination the serial killer was killed immediately put out of commission leading to event the summon of pseudo-Servant. ;Grand Fisher : (Japanese), (English) :An Arrancar that same around later the day after the serial killer was dissolved, leading the summon as Fake-servant by the Grail. ;Aoi Tohsaka :Itou Hasumi (Japanese), (English) :The mother of two Tohsaka and wife. In this events, she despised after reveal Kariya's truth leading her assume believe killed or alive. ;Glen and Martha Mackenzie : and (Japanese), dub.}} and (English) :An elderly Canadian couple who live in Japan, after Waver believe that he is their grandson, however in this events they discover is not their grandson but hypnotise. ;Rin Tohsaka : (Japanese), (English) : Despite her young age, she is capable of using elementary magic. However in this events she's met that pseudo-Servants after she fought the Grand Fisher. ;Sakura Matou : (Japanese), (English) :Due to her physical appearance despite of Matou's family influence by Zouken. She's met Berserker and Soul for the first time as Kariya's Servant with heartwarming moments. ;Claudia Hortensia : (Japanese), (English) :A wife of Kirei Kotomine and father-in law of Risei Kotomine. She's revealed for the first time by Kirei's Servant, Assassin contrived of dream past. ;Shirou Emiya : (Japanese), (English) Bryce Papenbrook (English; Teen) :Unlike in original timeline. He met a new people by Kiritsugu before his death leading toward new information in Fate/OSG and Fate/Stay Nightmare. Category:Stories Category:Meilstoer Category:Fate/Zero Sanity Category:Crossover